CAMBIOS
by hope-jack-hope
Summary: Jack cambia.... muy a su manera
1. Chapter 1

Nada de esto me pertenece, si lo fuera. Omi jamás hubiera corregido el tiempo y Jack seguiría siendo el amo del mundo entero.

_____________________________________________________________________

La habitación estaba a oscuras iluminada solamente por el pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba por la abertura de una cortina mal cerrada, la poca luz bastaba para ver la figura de un

joven tendido sobre la cama cubierto de sabanas negras, dejando únicamente a descubierto un par de ojos color rojo, de aspecto cansado, era notable que el joven no había dormido

bien durante días.

-siento… que es hora de cambiar-.

Después de recordar en sueños todo lo que había hecho con su vida que se resumía en encuentros desastrosos con los monjes que la mayoría de las veces le dejaban bastante herido

física y emocionalmente, sin contar los constantes rechazos de parte de Chase Young quien solo le dirigía la palabra para decirle lo inútil que era, sabia bien que no representaba nada

para el gran emperador de la obscuridad, que solo era un chiquillo cobarde y asustadizo, pero ¡carajo! El realmente intento cambiar y lo único que obtuvo fueron nuevamente

humillaciones, tan seguidas se daban, que para el ya era algo tan natural como respirar, solo hubo una persona que le había tratado bien durante el tiempo que había permanecido bajo

entrenamiento en el templo Xiaolin, fue Omi el único que confió en el, fue por Omi por quien cada día hacia su mejor esfuerzo pese a que las tareas que le ponían llegaban a ser incluso

denigrantes, si tan solo hubiese sido Omi el encargado de su entrenamiento y tareas talvez aun estuviera en el templo pero todos los demás no le habían tratado mejor que si fuera un

animal ponzoñoso y dolía, realmente dolía, pero parecía no importarles en lo mas mínimo sus sentimientos y los continuos esfuerzos que hacia por tratar de hacer las cosas bien, ¡vaya!

Que sus manos aún dolían por lavar todas esas toneladas de ropa ¿acaso no tienen dinero suficiente para comprar una lavadora? ¡Y encima no le dejaron utilizar ninguno de sus robots!

Fue por el trato recibido que decidió irse de ahí, aunque nunca olvidaría lo buen amigo que resulto ser el pequeño monje amarillo, esta de mas decir que se encariño con el , al grado de

considerarlo una especie de hermano pequeño, si algún día omi lo necesita , acudiría en su ayuda, iría y de ser necesario arriesgaría su vida por aquel que le tendió la mano y le mostró

su gran sonrisa.

- Ja, tal parece que el enano en verdad fue mi maestro- una sonrisa melancólica se instalo en sus labios.- Me enseño mas de lo que piensa…gracias.- soltó un bostezo y estiro su brazos,

su pies se deslizaron fuera de las calidas sabanas para conducir sus pasos frente al espejo detrás de su puerta, observo su reflejo y soltó un largo suspiro

-realmente, hay mucho que hacer conmigo-.

Pero es hora de un cambio… y esta vez no renunciara ni seguirá las ordenes de nadie y les demostrara a todos, desde el mas fuerte "Chase Young" hasta el mas débil "el mismo" de lo

que era capaz la voluntad y el propósito en el corazón y mente de Jack Spicer.

**Lección**** para comenzar una nueva vida: tu aspecto.**

Jack, estaba atónito – cielos, esto es increíble, ¿es real?- su pregunta fue dirijida a la estilista-bot que había construido hace apenas cuatro horas atrás, instalando la mas completa gama

de información del mundo de la moda, la robot le sonrio y asintió.

-usted es atractivo maestro, solo necesitaba alguien que lo vistiera adecuadamente-. se hizo a un lado permitiendo que Jack, se acercara a su reflejo.

Jack solo la miro un momento y regreso su vista hacia el frente, aun estaba intentando descifrar a la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo, miro cada uno de los cambios que sufrió.

Su chaqueta y pantalones se habían ido, dejando en su lugar unos pantalones de corte bajo en mezclilla stresh oscuros que se ajustaban a sus largas y bien formadas piernas y dejaba

aquien lo viera detrás una maravillosa vista , su torso estaba cubierto por una simple blusa sin mangas color amarilla con el grabado de su inconfundible espiral en rojo, (algo a lo que no

había podido resistirse), sus guantes se habían ido mostrando sus manos delicadas y suaves, algo de extrañar dado que construye todo con sus propias manos, solo un par de pulseras

en color rojo adornaban sus muñecas creando un hermoso contraste con su piel blanca, subió su vista tratando de encontrar la imagen de su rostro y contuvo la respiración por un

momento.

Descubrió que sin la exageración de rímel que solía usar sus ojos se veían mas grandes, estilizados y rojos, fue removido el exceso de pelo en sus cejas, dejándolas más finas y con

forma lo que permitió que su rostro dejara la forma redonda y se viera un poco mas ovalado.

Aunque el cambio que más le gusto fue su cabello, dio gracias por sus conocimientos en el campo de la genética, lo que le permitió hacer la formula crece pelo, por la cual ahora lucia una

hermosa y sedosa cabellera rojiza que le llegaba a la cintura, que sin duda alguna seria la envidia de muchas chicas, medito por un momento llevarle algo de la poción a Omi, pero prefirió

no hacerlo se veía tierno sin el, además aun estaba fresco el recuerdo de la vez que irrumpió en los sueños de Omi y definitivamente el monje se veía ridículo con esa mata de cabello.

-hay personas que se ven mejor sin el, ¿verdad estilista-bot?- pregunto Jack sonriendo.

- sin duda alguna maestro, si no que le pregunten a Vin Disel- la robot se puso a dar brincos alrededor de la habitación murmurando cosas como que Riddick es genial y debería matar a

Lady Vaako para quedarse con el apuesto comandante.

Jack se pregunto de donde salía todo eso, el les instalaba programas, chips de emociones y les daba la capacidad de moverse y hacer cosas, pero había ocasiones en que se

comportaban como si realmente estuvieran vivos, como la vez que le organizaron una fiesta sorpresa el día de su cumpleaños, aun cuando no los programo para que lo hicieran o cuando

se quedan con él en su habitación, cuando cae enfermo e incluso intentan animarlo cuando esta triste, algunas veces le da miedo y en otras justo como ahora agradece el que estén con

él, porque sin ellos, estaría solo.

La robot dejo de murmurar al tiempo que Jack tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la abría.

Es hora, de recorrer un poco el mundo que olvide – Suspiro, tomo aire, cerró los ojos y salió.

______________________________________________________________NOTAS_________________________________________________________________________

Este fic es el único que he escrito de Chase y Jack, por que como les dije en mi otro fic "Tiempo" adoro la pareja Chack, pero por alguna razón no puedo escribir de ellos juntos, esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo y creí que se había borrado, pero encontré un disket (ya se dan una idea de hace cuanto la escribí) donde tenía algunos capítulos, probablemente los iré subiendo semana con semana aunque en ocasiones puedo tardarme mas o mucho menos. No tengo Final escrito, va por un poco más de la mitad la historia, veremos si la continuo. Y de una vez les digo que en ocasiones, bueno la mayoría de las veces los personajes son OCC y también tiendo como alguien me dijo a exagerar mucho las cosas, bien ya están advertidos los que quieran seguir leyendo.

Disculpas, por la cantidad de errores que pueda haber en la historia, soy mala con la ortografía y aunque Word me ayuda mucho, en ocasiones se me escapan y no tengo tiempo de revisarlos a detalle.

Saludos a Freaku, shadow-dayris, Him666yGir (me gusto tu comentario, ciertamente yo tampoco supe que sentir cuando termine de escribir Tiempo, aun sigo reflexionando acerca de ello ¿Chase no se espero?, probablemente, dejemos que Jack sede cuenta solo.), fangirl y todos los que leyeron mi historia, Tiempo.

**Y un gran saludo a todos los que integran la comunidad del foro chack, que prometo que algún dia no se me olvidara inscribirme cuando entre. Besos.**

** HOPE-JACK-HOPE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 : Lucy**

Jack se deleito con el panorama frente a el, las personas iban de un lugar a otro entrando y saliendo de la multitud de tiendas que había en la calle, como es que nunca se dio tiempo de conocer su propio mundo, no aquel donde la magia y creaturas fantásticas gobiernan, si no aquel donde lo importante es hacerse ver a base de ropa, carros bonitos y mucho dinero, eso es algo en que el realmente puede destacar.

Probo suerte entrando en la primer tienda que se cruzo en su camino, que resulto ser una zapatería, bien no estaría mal comprar uno dos pares, su estilista-bot no paraba de hablar indicándole cuales se le verían mejor o combinarían con mas ropa. La gente lo empezó a mirar raro, por lo que decidió mandarla a visitar las demás tiendas y terminar de elegir el mismo.

* * *

Omi estaba triste hacia una semana que jack Spicer se había ido, después de todo el tiempo que paso con el intentando eseñarle el camino del bien decide marcharse, aunque no podía culparlo después de todo sus amigos no se habían comportado de la forma mas amable. Dificultándole en lo posible todas las tareas al pelirojo inclusive dojo se unió a la causa derramndo te el piso resien fregado por jack.

Reconoció que el trato de los dragones para con el albino fue todo menos justo,mas aun cuando verdaderamente se vio el empeño que hacia por integrarse al equipo.

Con el plan de visitar a su nuevamente malvado amigo y pedir una disculpa a nombre de los demás, abandono el templo xiaolin con dirección a la mansión Spicer.

En su interior albergaba la esperanza de quisiera regresar a intentarlo una vez.

* * *

Jack no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se había sentido tan bien, después de recorrer todas las tiendas a su alcanze, se detuvo a comprar un helado y degustarlo en una de las bancas del pequeño parque ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Estaba a punto de llamar a sus robots para irse a casa, por hoy había sido suficiente, mañana ya regresaría a terminar de ver todo lo que había dejado pendiente, iba encender su intercomunicador cuando su parlanchina robot llego a el, ¿vistiendo una peluca rosa?

- ¡maestro! Mire compre muchas cosas monas para usted- la robot venia cargada con por lo menos veinte bolsas o puede que mas jack solo dio un rápido vistaso aun aturdido por el nuevo atuendo de su acompañante.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere decir la peluca?- la robot solo sonrio.

-¿esto maestro?- pregunto señalando su cabeza, Jack solo asintió. – bueno pues vera, he estado pensando que asi es mas fácil que me reconsa con eso de que usted nos hace a todos como molde, además creo que me veo muy linda ¿no cree, maestro?-.

-si claro, si tu lo quieres por mi no hay problema- respondió el adolesente regalándole un sonrisa entre divertida y forzada.

Recobrando la compostura se dirijio a su robot para decir lo que desde el principio tenia en mente – muy bien fue suficiente charla ahora hay que irnos, y ver todas las cosas que compramos.

Jack miro la acera en busca de un taxi que puediera llevarlo de regreso a casa, tal vez mañana lo primero que haría seria un comprar un carro, después de todo no seria muy normal que lo vieran bajar de un jet en plena calle.

Le dio sus bolsas a un jack-bot y dio la orden de que se adelantaran.

Observo que la robot seguía parada sin moverse, pero no le dio importancia.

Se preparaba para subir al auto cunado escucho como le llamaba.

-maestro- volteo y la miro indicándole con un gesto que podía seguir hablando- yo quisiera pedirle algo-. La robot bajo la cabeza, se pregunto si seria posible que estuviera apenada.

-ok, te escucho- dijo con una mano en la manija del auto, la mera verdad es que no estaba prestándole antencion al cien porciento, lo único que quería era irse, tenia un extraño presentimiento. Miro a todos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nada extraño a la vista.

-me gustaría, si es posible….- jack decidió que le había dado suficiente tiempo para hablar, asi que ingreso al carro, pero justo cuando iba a cerra la puerta, la robot decidió soltar todo de golpe.

-me gustaría poder tener un nombre, maestro- Jack se quedo petrificado por un momento un vacio se instalo en su estomago, sin embargo se obligo a si mismo a salir de su estupor y responder a las palabras de la robot.

-Y ¿como te gustaría llamarte?- jamás pensó hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a algo que técnicamente no tendría por que tener ni escoger algún nombre propio.

-Quiero llamarme... Lucy-

Jack no pudo escuchar nada mas, al instante intensos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, no escucho como la robot se despedia y se iba volando a casa, como tampoco escucho al chofer que le pedia insistentemente la dirección hacia donde debían ir.

Solo único que podía escuchar intermitentemente en su cabeza era IMPOSIBLE.

No se dio cuenta de la persona atraviada con ropas chinas, parada en lo alto de la copa de un árbol.

- El dragon de la vida hadespertadoy es hora que yo aparezca después de quinientos largos años-. Desapareció en vuelto en una ráfaga de aire.

* * *

Saludos a todos los que leen esta ¿historia? ¿Palabras unidas sin coherencia alguna? ¿Escritos de una mente enferma? De igual forma disfruten.

Besos.


End file.
